memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Two/Survival
(Planet surface) Both Captain Tyson and Lieutenant Watson are walking away from the runabout with some supplies and the transmitter array, as the wind gets intense he looks back at his wife who is starting to feel the effects of her concussion and they get to a cave as Jason sets up the distress beacon to emit a homing signal on a Starfleet carrier signal. There now all we have to do is wait for the Helena to home in on the signal and beam us up says Jason as he looks at his wife. Julia nods at that as she starts to dift off and then back as she holds her head. Time to run another scan on you sweetie says Jason as he gets the tricorder out and scans Julia's head wound with it as he then gives her a mild sedative for the pain. Thanks but Jason if I die I want you to scatter my ashes in space Julia says looking at him. Julia you're not going to die if I have anything to say about that Jason says. (Space, outer edge of Beta Quadrant) The Helena drops out of warp and approaches the system. (Main bridge) Commander Core gets up from the chair looking at the viewscreen seeing a Xindi-Insectoid scout ship approaching the ship. One Xindi-Insectoid scout ship approaching us at full impulse and a Federation starship, its the USS Intrepid, a Sovereign class starship says Ensign Mason as he looks at the console. Battle stations orders Commander Core as she gets back to the command chair as the lights dimmed and the red lights start flashing and she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Charge the phaser arrays and load the forward torpedo launchers and lock onto the Xindi scout ship we can't take any chances that they'll bring back a Xindi fleet says Commander Core as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Mitchell looks at her console and powers the phasers and load the forward and aft launchers and looks at Commander Core. All weapons are ready to fire on your orders Commander says Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at Commander Core. Fire orders Commander Core as she turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Lieutenant Mitchell pressed the fire button. The viewscreen shows the phaser beam lancing out at the Xindi-Insectoid ship and destroys it. Enemy ship destroyed says Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at Commander Core. Then the ops console beeps as Ensign Mason looks at it. We're being hailed by the Intrepid, its Captain Kira says Ensign Mason as he looks at Commander Core. Wonder what he's doing here all of the sudden says Ensign Leigh as she looks at Commander Core. I don't know but let's find out on screen let's get some answers says Commander Core as she gets up from the Captain's chair and walks to the helm and stands next to Ensign Leigh. Hmmm wonder what's taking the transmission so long says Commander Core as she looks at Ensign Mason. (Planet surface) In the cave Jason makes a fire with some rocks that can be heated up with his phaser on level sixteen and he lays next to Julia as she tries to stay awake, he activates the recording device. Captain's log supplemental, while on a return trip to the Helena while the ship was at Earth spacedock we were attacked by a Xindi-Insectoid scout ship, and were forced to make an emergency landing my wife isn't doing so well she's got a concussion I've been giving her some meds for it but so far it helps but she's not well I want to make the recordings to the following people but need to shut the distress beacon down to keep it charged end log says Jason as he deactivates the device. Julia starts drifting off to sleep as Jason looks at her and scans her with the medical tricorder and is shocked by what he discovers. No this isn't good Julia wake up please sweetie come on says Jason as he holds her cheeks trying to wake her up. What I'm sorry I was just resting my eyes I'm so tired I should of taken a nap on the way back Julia says as she looks at her husband.